yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices/Campaigns
'Atsushi Drop Quest' *April 27 15:00 - May 10 23:59 *You may now attempt a special quest in the Events area to get more copies of Nakajima Atsushi. It functions like other Prince Drop quests in which the drop is not guaranteed, but the more times you do it, the higher your chance of getting the drop (though there is only one level of difficulty). *Once Atsushi drops, your chance will reset back to the original odds. *You may do this quest as many times as you like within the time period. 'NEXT DREAM WEEK' *April 26 15:00 - May 9 23:59 *During this 2-week period you will receive a special log-in bonus for logging in each day. Each day, you will be awarded special Log-In Bonus Gacha Tickets that can only be used in the special Log-In Bonus Gacha. You will receive incrementally more tickets each day you log in, for a possible total of 56 tickets. *The first day will award 1 ticket, the second will award 2, and so on until the seventh day which will award 7. The second week, the numbers will reset starting with 1 ticket and ending with 7 more. Even if you have not logged in every day during the first week, the ticket award count will still reset back to 1 on May 3 at 5:00. *Gacha: April 26 15:00 - May 16 23:59 **The bonus gacha will also feature 10 event princes: ***Vairy (Hero) ***Will (Park) ***Gary (Brothers) ***Cheshire Cat (Kinpri) ***Frost (Enstars) ***Vim (Riding Hood) ***Capita (Starlit) ***Droite (Easter) ***Juno (Water Mirror) ***Raith (Rain) *New Missions are also available during the campaign and can be viewed here 'Bungo Stray Dogs Puchi Sale' *April 17 12:00 - May 9 12:59 *A special sale on Fairy Stones is available for the collab. You can only make these purchases one time, consecutively. **First purchase: 20 Fairy Stones for 1200 yen **Second purchase: 30 Fairy Stones for 1800 yen **Third purchase: 40 Fairy Stones 2400 yen 'Bungo Stray Dogs Log-In Bonus' *April 15 5:00 - May 10 4:59 *Each day will award you extra log-in bonuses. Nakajima Atsushi can be obtained this way on the first and tenth log-in day. This is the only way to get Atsushi. 'Half Stamina Campaign' *April 17 0:00 - May 9 23:59 *During this time, the following quests cost half stamina and all of them will be open the entire length of the campaign: **Fairy Drop Quests **Gold Family Quests **Princess Lessons **Prince Lessons 'Pre-Collab Campaign' *Quests: April 15 15:00 - May 9 12:59 *This is the same series of quests /stories that appeared in March, allowing you to get more copies of Makoto and Sky if you so desire for the collab. **Makoto's Monday weekly drop quest will be available during this entire time. There are three levels of difficulty, and the more difficult levels have a higher chance of dropping the prince. Remember he needs a special fairy for awakening, which will also be available. **A single quest to acquire Sky will appear. Clearing the quest rewards you the prince. It is not repeatable. **Previous stories featuring Sky and Makoto will be available to read. **Makoto's Aruhi quest will be available during this time, which awards 1 Fairy Stone upon completion. If you have already completed it, it will not appear again